My Boyfriend Does My Makeup
by MissUnderstoodXOXO
Summary: Della Oswald has decided that it's finally the time for her viewers to meet her boyfriend, Liam- and she has found the perfect way to introduce him. One-shot. Liam/OC


**Hey, guys! This is just a short one-shot for my OC, Della Oswald, and Liam Dunbar. If you haven't seen anything for Della on my Tumblr, be sure to look up the 'Della Oswald' and you should find a poster I made for her.**

 **For those of you that aren't familiar with me or my stories: Feel free to look me up on Tumblr ('missunderstoodxoxo') or Polyvore ('earthdiva')**

 **For those of you who are familiar with me and my stories (specifically "Just Say Yes"): Check out the poll on my profile and vote whether or not Marlee should remain human or gain a supernatural essence. The poll will be up for the next couple of chapters.**

 **Special shout-out to Alice (allybz) for letting her OC, Elsa Kirsch, make an implied cameo! Her fics are fabulous so be sure to check those out!**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my OC, Della. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

"Okay, you can do this. It's just like any other video."

The blonde teenage girl stopped pacing around the room as a boy spoke from his spot on her bed.

"You're going to be fine. Your viewers already love you."

"I know. I just- I just hope that they like you."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. What kind of question is that?"

The young man gave her a toothy grin. "Then that's all that matters."

Smiling at her companion's conclusion, the fashionista straightened her outfit before turning on the webcam and sitting down in her stylized desk chair.

"Hello, my fabulous fans! Ever since I mentioned my boyfriend in a previous video, I have received numerous comments and tweets about featuring him in a video. I decided that it's finally the right time for all of you to meet him. So, without further ado, this is Liam."

Della gestured towards said-boyfriend as he moved to sit in a chair next to her in front of the camera.

"Hi, guys!" Liam waved at the webcam.

"Today, we'll be doing the 'my boyfriend does my makeup' challenge." She turned her head in his direction and asked him, jokingly, "Are you going to make me look pretty?"

"You're already beautiful." Liam was looking at her at with that familiar love-struck gaze.

Della turned back towards the camera, a slight blush in her cheeks. "I've trained him well."

Once Liam had angled his body towards her, he began to scan his supplies.

"Okay… first, I'm going to start off with this foundation."

Picking up one of the larger makeup brushes, he got to work. As serious as Della tried to appear, she couldn't help but giggle as the brush tickled her nose.

"Hey!" Liam lightly scolded the amused YouTuber when her face scrunched up a bit. "I'm trying to make this look even."

"I'm sorry. It just tickles."

"Oh yeah?" He purposely began to move the brush lightly across her nose, causing her to laugh.

"Stop! You're going to get that everywhere."

"Alright, alright. I think we're good on the foundation." Liam set the compact down, only to have an object on the desk catch his attention. "What the heck is this?"

"That, my dear Liam, is an eyelash curler." Della watched as the beta fiddled with the small contraption in his hands.

"You put this thing near your eyes? It looks like some sort of torture device." He said, incredulously.

"If you're not careful with it, it can pull your lashes out."

"Okay, we are so not using that!" He quickly dropped the curler before picking up an eyeshadow palette. "Do girls still use blue eyeshadow?"

"Um, yeah, if they're in middle school and just discovering makeup."

"What's that one look called? You and Lydia were just talking about it the other day. With all of the black and gray?" Liam gestured at his own eyelids with the small brush in his hand.

"It's called 'smoky eye'."

"Should I do that?"

The underclassman was nervous. While he had reassured Della that only her opinion about him mattered, Liam really did want this video to go well. He would never admit it to her but sometimes he worried that his girlfriend would change her mind about him. After all, she was older than he was and with her growing popularity, she would certainly have a number of guys to choose from. There were moments where Liam still couldn't believe that he was the one who got to date her.

"I'm not supposed to help you." Della reminded him.

"Close your eyes then." Liam instructed. After she had done so, he continued to narrate to the viewers what he was doing. "Since we're going for a smoky look, maybe it would be best if I tried mixing this white and…"

"Liam!" Della exclaimed, her eyes still shut.

"What?" He almost lost his grip on the palette and brush in his hands as he jumped.

Della held back a sigh, reminding herself that he didn't know much about makeup; he was doing his best. "You don't mix eyeshadows, especially white. That just ruins it."

Liam blushed before replying, sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." A soft smile played on her lips. "Here, I'll give you a little bit of advice. Start off with the white and once you have that done, you can start blending it in with darker colors- on my eyelids, I mean."

As he followed her directions, Della couldn't help but think about how the two of them had ended up in this situation. Around halfway through her junior year, Della's fashion and makeup channel on YouTube had started to pick up a good amount of traffic. This was also when she had started to notice the new transfer student, Liam Dunbar, constantly staring and trailing after her. The whole thing was strange yet endearing, this fresh-faced freshman developing a crush on Della Oswald. Of course, it didn't take too long for the junior to stumble upon Beacon Hills' furry little secret, due to the newly-turned werewolf's infatuation with her. Shortly after befriending the pack, she agreed to go on a date with Liam, much to his delight. Della would never forget the grin that had appeared on his face as she said that she'd meet him the following night at seven. Kira had texted her later, stating that the boy had excitedly chattered Scott and Stiles' ears off. (The former had been happy for his beta, smiling and giving him date suggestions, while the latter had audibly groaned and let himself face-plant on the table in front of them.)

"Well, that's done." Liam inspected his handiwork, deciding that even though it looked _way_ darker than it should have been, it was as good as it was going to get. "Now, time for… do you seriously have only two tubes of mascara?"

"No, I kept the majority of my makeup in their drawers. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Thank you for that. I guess we'll go with this 'volumizing' one."

Her top eyelashes weren't much of a problem but Della could feel the mascara getting all over as he tried to put some on her lower lashes. She actually didn't mind it all that much, especially when her boyfriend muttered out a curse word in mild frustration. It was kind of cute. Luckily, they got a break, in the form of the blonde girl's phone going off. The words 'Donut Hoe' were proudly displayed on the screen. Despite his supernatural hearing, Liam attempted to give her a bit of privacy as she answered.

"What's up?... It depends. Who exactly are you rendezvousing with?... Eww, why would you even consider meeting up with _him_?... I'm just saying, there's a perfectly fine young man right up the street…. Well, in that case, go with the blue one…. You're welcome. Let me know how it goes with Fuckboy McGee."

Tossing her phone back on the desk, Della sighed. "That girl drives me crazy but I love her."

Liam decided to forgo putting liner on her upper lids because of the dark eyeshadow and proceeded to draw on her lower eyelids; he had chosen a liquid liner and Della could feel it starting to run just a tad.

"How do I look?" She smirked, watching as he squirmed slightly.

"Uh, well, you look…"

"Like a drowned raccoon?" Della offered.

"I wouldn't go that far. Now, it's time for the lipstick. Pucker up."

Doing as he said, the unsuspecting girl was more than happy to receive a brief kiss from her boyfriend.

"You're the sweetest, you know that? But that's not the best way to apply lipstick. You won't get all of it on if there are creases."

She opened her mouth a bit, allowing him to put some bold, red lipstick on her pink lips.

"Finished." Liam held up a mirror to show her the overall look.

Della carefully examined herself for a moment before giving the verdict. "Honestly, it's not half bad. If I touched it up here and there, it might be deemed worthy for 'date night'. Speaking of which…" Della paused to plant a kiss on Liam's cheek, leaving a lipstick print on his blushing face, "I'm treating you to dinner for being awesome enough to help me with this video."

"You aren't going out like that though, right?" He asked with a shameless grin.

With a roll of her eyes, the painted young woman focused on the camera once again.

"Don't forget to subscribe and check for a new video next week. I'm Della, he's Liam, and that's all for today."

 **Review?**


End file.
